


When Peter Meets Peter

by HFyornT



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship between two Peter lol, Male Friendship, Slight Stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: When Peter discovered there was a man had a name same like him, especially, because, it was awesome, he was a guardian, he wanted to meet him.





	When Peter Meets Peter

He heard footsteps behind him. From the sound, he expected the person was whether excited or scared. He felt he knew who the person was. That person revealed himself.

"Mr. Stark, can i meet him? The guardian!" he was in the first mood, excited.

"Who? Ah, it must be Peter Quill. You wanna meet him?"

"Yes! You said you met someone yesterday who shared same name like me. I can't believe there is other Peter who also happens to be a superhero like me! Not that, he is also one of the galaxy's guardians!"

He didn't know if it was because he didn't get enough sleep because he had to finish his project he was working on or what, he was unbelieveably sure he saw stars on Peter's eyes, mesmerizing eyes. He was excited, he believed.

"He is in the living room. Not in the living room The Avengers always use, he is in the other one. He said he wanted one exclusively for the guardians."

"Okay, time to meet him!" he said, couldn't contain his excitement.

"I will be in my lab. Call me if you need anything."

"Already. Thanks, Mr. Stark."

He ran toward the lift. He was about to press up button when he realized he forgot something important to ask.

"I forgot to ask which floor the living room was!"

"It's not far from the living room that always been used by The Avengers."

Peter looked up, "Hey, FRIDAY, phew, really?"

"It's two floors above The Avengers' living room."

"Thanks, FRIDAY."

"Your welcome."

Not long, he finally arrived. The living room was not much different with The Avengers one. But, when he arrived, no one was there.

Then he saw a man, listening to the music. He was really enjoying the moment and didn't realize there was someone except him.

"Heeyy, what's the matter--- Huh?"

Peter gulped, "Uh, are you the guardian?"

Quill noticed. He stopped the music and placed his headphones on the shoulders, surrounding his neck. He saw a young man who was kinda nervous and excited at the same time.

"I have a name. My name is Peter Quill aka Star-Lord. People know me as Star-Lord." he said, too confident.

"You are Peter Quill!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Peter Parker. Also known as Spider-Man. Can't believe it, it's nice to finally meet you." he introduced himself.

"Wow, two superheroes named Peter!" right, he was excited too.

"I know right! It's cool!"

"Absolutely! Hmm, we have to decide which one of us will be called 'Peter.'"

Peter thoughts for seconds, "Yeah, i understand. If we are together and someone calls 'Peter', both of us will look at the person and reply it together. People will get confused."

He agreed, "It will be funny though."

"Haha, you are right!"

Quill got an idea and made a decision, "How about you call me 'Star-Lord' and i call you 'Peter'?"

"You just want to make your made up name famous."

"Hey, how did you know? And it's not just a made up name! It's like my real name. A second name, i guess."

"I guessed it."

They laughed together. They had same name and were superheroes. The difference was, the one with the surname of Parker lived on earth. The other one with the surname of Quill lived in galaxy, even though he was from earth too. But, he prefered galaxy as his home. No one was better to be his dad rather than Yondu, the man who abducted and raised him.

He had chosen, no, he was destined to live in galaxy. When Yondu abducted him and fortunately didn't give him to Ego, he knew he would far away from earth.

But, that didn't mean he forgot earth. His mom had a list of awesome musics from her days. It was a treasure for him. His mom left him something he could enjoy in the galaxy. He felt he was dancing with the stars. It was called Awesome Mix. More than one mix, actually.

Same with Peter, he had his aunt to raise him. Because of her and his hard work, he had a good school academic. His best friend, Ned, who accidentally found out that his best friend was Spider Man, they both knew that their lives were different, not like other students. Still, homeworks, yeah, they still did.

A woman with green colored skin came. She saw two men getting along pretty well and having a good time. She stood at the edge of the door.

"Peter?"

Both of them replied, "Yeah?"

She was confused, "Uh, why did you two turn your heads and reply together? I called Peter, not you."

Peter stood proudly first, "Which Peter?"

Quill followed him, placing his hand on the younger one's shoulders and smirked, "Yeah, which one, hmm?"

"... So, you are also Peter?" she asked.

"Yes, we haven't met. My name is Peter Parker. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Gamora. I didn't expect there would be two Peter. Now, look, they meet and know each other."

"Why did you call me?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. But, we can do it later. Enjoy your time together with the kid." she smiled.

"I'm not a kid!"

Before she left, she said, "Oh, of course you are not, but beside you, he is."

Quill made a quick respond, "Wait, what?! No, i'm an adult!"

"Your behavior makes you are."

"What behavior?"

"You know what." she was satisfied and left the room.

"No, it's not true!"

"You know, having an argument with someone because of a fact that's not even true is childish." Peter made a statement.

"Even you too?!" he was so done.

 

 

"I wonder if he will get along with him..." his right hand grabbed a screwdriver and started using it.

"No doubt, he will." Steve continued drawing the working man in front of him.

"Guess you are right. Just look how happy he was." he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic in this fandom. I had been wanting to upload my fanfics here. Finally, the day had come. So, i made one. But, something horrible happened. This site had no auto save and i accidentaly clicked to go back to previous page. Dang, i was so upset and sad. Fourtunately and of course, i still had the idea. Unfortunately, my fingers were stiff. I didn't give up.
> 
> Here is my fanfic.
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
